A wide variety of beverage dispensers are presently available, including fountain dispensers, vending machines, and glass door merchandisers, among other types of beverage dispensers. Of these dispensers, the fountain type has become very popular, and is found in a wide variety of settings, including restaurants, convenience stores, and sports arenas, among many others. Fountain type dispensers are used to dispense both premix and postmix beverages, such as soft drinks and fruit juices.
To better merchandise the beverages that are dispensed from fountain dispensers, fluid merchandisers, known as "bubbler" devices, have been developed for use in conjunction with such dispensers. Typically, a bubbler device is placed on top of a fountain dispenser, and is generally in the form of one or more transparent bowls. The beverage being dispensed, or a liquid colored to appear to consumers to be the beverage being dispensed, is sprayed or bubbled within the clear bowl to give the appearance that the beverage to be dispensed is being drawn from the bowl, and is particularly fresh. The beverage dispenser and fluid merchandiser are collectively referred to as a beverage merchandiser.
Several problems have arisen with bubblers that make use of colored fluids to simulate the beverage being dispensed. For example, when such fluids are used, the possibility for the growth of microbiological organisms, such as bacteria, mold and algae, or other unsightly growths, can arise. To avoid these growths, stable fluids, that is, fluids which are resistant to organic growth, are used. However, the viscosity of such fluids is higher than that of the beverage being simulated, and therefore bubbling does not appear natural. Although the addition of water to such prior art (resulting because the prior art bowls are not hermetically sealed) fluids can reduce viscosity, this also causes unsightly precipitate to form in the bowl, and evaporation of the water results in the need for additional maintenance to maintain the proper viscosity level.
Another problem with prior art bubblers involves their general size and shape. Prior art bowls include a relatively large volume of liquid, making them heavy, unwieldy and relatively difficult to install, service, and replace. Furthermore, pumps used to bubble the fluid are not well shielded by existing bubblers, and are often somewhat visible to the consumer, thus reducing the overall appeal of the bubbler. Or, shields that are used are often conspicuous in and of themselves, such as those made of white plastic.
Many fountain dispensers are designed to dispense at least two different beverages. It is therefore desirable to include two bubblers, one for each beverage being dispensed. With some existing simulated bubbler designs, a specific bubbler is required for each of the two sides of the fountain. Therefore, such bubblers are not interchangeable. This lack of interchangeability presents inventory and flexibility problems.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an improved beverage merchandiser that substantially reduces or eliminates these and other problems associated with prior art bubblers.